the_aethranorioum_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Mortal Kombat Reborn
"Ready For The New Kombat?" ''-MKR Tagline'' Mortal Kombat Reborn '('MKR) is a fighting game developed by NetherRealm Studios with Technology Games.Inc and published by Crytek. Gameplay and Features Like in MK11, the game will feature 3 different variants for each characters that allows different play styles. Certain moves are exclusive to a variant. Some moves may appear in all three variants. Each three variants has different fatalities. X-Ray moves now returned. Also, each variants has different X-Rays. Each variants chosen also changes the appearence of the character. The player is encouraged to do their own combos on MKR, each attacks are chainable to each other. If a combo is performed, the "enchanced" meter will increase. The meter will allow the player to do X-Ray moves and enchanced attacks, also breaker, which interrupts an enemy's attack. Exclusive gamplay elements of Injustice series who NRS have made the second game once. The gameplay of Mortal Kombat Reborn, repeats in the original 1992 game, also features the 3D returning. It has classic features from other previous games and new features: * Variations: Mortal Kombat X's Variation feature returns with an upgrade - ** The Vari-alities: '''Every variation in '''Mortal Kombat Reborn '''has a unique fatality. * '''Finishing Moves: Mortal Kombat Reborn's Finishing Moves including the new Vari-alities, and fan-favorites Brutality '''and '''Stage Fatality. * X-Rays '''haved replaces in '''X-Ality, the finishing move-style whereas using at inside meter. * Gym: '''Train your skills to max with the all-new Gym mode! Enter the gym managed by '''Anthony Cage, '''which will train you, level up your character and unlock icons and calling cards too. * '''Kombat Skill: '''A special ability that helps your character in a certain manner. * '''Aggressor Mode: '''A special move that is charged up and does more damage and/or new properties are added to the move. Executed only when you have 1 Level or more of Super Meter. * '''Mortal Attack: '''A super move only available when your Super Meter is full using a special motion plus both Punches or both Kicks that can deal a lot of damage. By using two bars of super meter, the character can preform a "Breaker". The game also brings back the "Stamina Meter" and interactables. However, MKR introduces dynamic weather affects that change the interactables around each arena.The press release showcased a mix of legacy characters and new characters that will shake up the familiar gameplay everyone loved from Mortal Kombat X. A new twist on the fully-connected '''Factions mode that is a more balanced experience than ever before. Though taking a lot from the immensely successful Guilds, this revamped mode keeps its core Mortal Kombat-esque features intact. Once again, it references Konquest (Story) Mode, but the Guilds inside of the Factions offer a more balanced and fair competition between players, even giving massive rewards for simple participation. Earthrealm, Outworld and Netherrealm return as core Factions with new factions. This game introduces a move called X-Ray Throw which inceases the damage of the player's throw and shows it in X-Ray form. Injustice 2's innovative gear system makes return and replaces one of Mortal Kombat's core replayability feature: Alternate costumes. However, original costume shaders will be available as classic alternates as the year goes on and can be purchased with Ruby Koins. The shaders have been toned down greatly as the character's primary color will always appear, if not slightly changed (i.e. red to light red), while the secondary/contrast colors change traditionally. Kombatants MKR features old characters from the first installment in 1992 game, which is pretty recent and not really in full version. Old characters spanned from the original MK1 until the MK 2011. Old characters uses a revamped appearence, updating their old appearence with the MKR version, which is based on classic MK game costumes mixed with other costumes. 10 returning characters as veteran and 10 newcomers as specials. Playable * Core * Dullahan * Gecko * Goro * Jack the Ripper * Johnny Cage * Kabrana * Kano * Kari * Liu Kang * Lord Raiden * Naberi * Reptile * Scorpion * Shang Tsung * Sonya Blade * Sub-Zero * Takeshi * Tavius C. Morrigan * Wynd and Rayne Hidden * Ariana * Bo' Rai Cho * Death Brawler * Frostbite * Havik * Hydro * Kenshi Takahashi * Kintaro * Knightware * Quánjíshǒu * Reiko * Sarah Nac * Shao Kahn * Tanya * Triborg * Zain Patel Final Boss * One Being Pre-Order * Blaze (Sub-Boss) DLC Category:Games